


To Boldly Return

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Between Uhura and Spock, Jim agrees to attend his high school reunion
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Resist the Snooze [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	To Boldly Return

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i can usually wrap these up in the 25 minutes but this one was FUN. might continue it later
> 
> AOS in my brain but could work for TOS also 
> 
> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was "high school reunion"

It wasn't so much as Jim wasn't looking forward to his high school reunion as he was dreading it. He's managed, so far, to stay out of Riverside for anything but the shit he couldn't possibly get out of, and even then he'd done his level best to only exist in the shipyard and not around it. 

He'd been in a bar on some starbase with Uhura when he brought it up, laughed at the idea of going back and being the only one of them to have made it out of Riverside itself, let alone Iowa as a whole. Jim still isn't sure how he let her talk him into it.

"Captain," Spock starts, breaking into Jim's train of thought. "There is a matter I would like to discuss with you, if you are available over lunch?"

"Of course, Mr. Spock. It's a date." He sends a wink Spock's way as their friends groan. Jim's not usually one for flirting so openly on the bridge, but they're in known space, heading back to earth for repairs and a few weeks of shore leave. They don't even have some diplomat or Starfleet higher-up on board, so they've been taking a few liberties.

"In your time, then." Jim nods, sets his PADD down - he hadn't been looking at it, clearly, and he can take care of the last handful of transfer requests later - then starts towards the turbolift, Spock falling into step beside him.

"Uh, Uhura, you have the conn. Have fun with it." Jim calls behind him. He hears Uhura snort as she gets up.

"You are troubled, Jim. What is it that is bothering you?" Spock asks quietly as the turbolift closes.

"I have a high school reunion coming up," Jim starts, holding back a sigh. "Uhura talked me into going, because the whole point of these things is to go and let everyone else see how much more successful you've become. Sent in the RSVP months ago. For two, of course." He adds at Spock's raised eyebrow. "But now... I never actually wanted to go, you know. But now I'll feel bad if we just... don't." Jim does sigh, now, following Spock to the replicators in the officer's mess.

"If you do not object, I would like to see more of the places you frequented in your youth." Spock admits, programming in a meal for both of them.

"Well, I guess that settles it, then. We'll go, but only because I like you so much." Jim takes the moment before Spock picks up their tray to steal an _ozh'esta._ Spock just nods.

\--

"This is the place, Spock. Riverside High, the birthplace of my criminal career." Jim gestures to the building in front of them, its peeling paint but surprisingly gleaming windows. Behind them, in the distance, they can see the gleaming curve of the _Enterprise_ as she sits in dry dock for a team of engineers to go over her every panel.

"Do they include that fact in promotional material?" Spock asks dryly. Jim snorts, shakes his head.

"They don't advertise. But honestly, I'd be more surprised if there isn't a holo of my face displayed somewhere prominent." Jim takes a deep breath. "Shall we?"

"Entering the building is the reason we are here, _ashayam_." But Spock steps just a touch closer, so that their shoulders bump as they go up the stairs. Jim doesn't think he'll ever get over just how well Spock knows him.

The entry hall is almost over decorated, streamers and balloons in school colors everywhere, a banner welcoming the class of 2251. There's a table with name tags, and a woman that Jim almost recognizes sitting behind it.

"As I live and breathe, Jim Kirk. It's Carla Davidson, hon." She grins at him, holds out a hand to shake.

"Carla! You look great." Jim breaks out his best diplomatic smile. "Let me introduce you to my husband, Commander Spock."

"Well aren't you two a gorgeous pair." She hands them their name tags, gestures down the hall.

"You know where the gym is, captain. See you later."

"Absolutely." Jim agrees, already leading Spock away.

"This is worse than some of those diplomatic missions Komack likes to send us on. Why are we here, again?" He groans. Spock lifts an eyebrow.

"I believe the human phrase is that you are 'humoring me', Jim."

"The things I do for you." He leans in for a quick kiss though, before taking a deliberate step through the open gym doors.

The room is decorated much the same as the front hall, with twinkling lights along the ceiling and a dance floor carved out among the tables.

"Welcome back to Riverside, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
